


Someone had to do it!

by louis_wife505



Series: Thiam works [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mason is tired of waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/louis_wife505
Summary: Liam and Theo like each other but neither one would admit it. So Mason gives a helping handOr the one where Mason flirts for his best friend.





	Someone had to do it!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Someone had to do it!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096923) by [nastyastark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyastark/pseuds/nastyastark)



> This was inspired by a post on Tumblr. If you know the post let me know so I can give credit, I can't find who posted it. *update I found the post* It belongs to textsfromthiam on tumblr, check out their blog its amazing,

"Hey Theo, are you gonna be at the game tonight?" Liam walked into his kitchen where the chimera was eating a snack. "Probably not. I don't care much for sports." Theo didn't even look up as he answered, missing the hurt look Liam gave him. "Oh. Well I'll see you after." Liam walked away and went to his room to get ready for his game that night. 

Liam and his parents left the house. Liam's mom asking Theo one last time if he wanted to go to the game. "Thanks Mrs.Geyer but I think I'm just gonna stay in tonight." He gave her smile while sitting on the couch and turning on the tv. Liam frowned and walked off to the car. He had no clue why he was so upset at the fact that Theo didn't want to come to his game. The older boy never attended before soo it shouldn't matter, but it did and Liam was hurt.

The game was going bad. Beacon Hills was losing by 15 points, and Liam was having a hard time controlling his anger. Coach was yelling at him and the other team seemed to only be targeting him. "Hey, are you ok?" Nolan helped pull him off the ground after he was pummeled by the opposing teams defense. "I'm fine." Liam growled in response, eyes flashing amber before going back to a ice blue. 

"You sure about the baby wolf?" Liam's head whipped towards the sound of the voice. Scanning the crowd for the source. "Wrong way." The voice replied with a chuckle. Liam turned towards the parking lot where he saw Theo in his truck. "What are you doing here? I thought sports weren't your thing." Theo got out of his truck and held up a jacket. "Your mom called and asked me to bring her a bigger jacket." Theo walked to the stands and gave the coat to Mrs.Geyer, ending their conversation. 

the ref blew his whistle signaling for the teams to take the field again. Liam took his place and got ready to take the ball. "I can stay if you want?" Theo offered as the other team captain took his spot. "Why would I want you to stay." Truth was Liam did want him to stay, but he wasn't about to admit. "To help you stay in control. We both know I'm your anchor Liam." 

They both did know, Liam had figured it out the first full moon after they won the war. He was having such a hard time and Scott just couldn't get him to calm down. Theo had come out of nowhere and just walked up to Liam. Talking to beta, seeming to push his buttons more despite Scott's warnings. Soon Liam calmed down enough to punch Theo and call him an asshole. It didn't take Scott long to tell the two boys about his discovery. 

"I don't need you to stay calm." Liam growled out but all he got back was an amused chuckle. Theo didn't leave, he sat next to the Geyers and watched Liam play. As much as Liam hated it to admit it, he liked knowing Theo was there. He was able to stay calm and play better. Within the first few minutes of Theo being in the stand Liam was able to even out the scores and push the game into overtime. By the time the game was over Beacon Hills had won with a ten point lead. 

Liam and the team celebrated with the team before seeing Mason standing with Theo who was staring at him with a smile. Liam ran over and hugged Mason. "Dude that last goal was so sick!" Liam laughed and glanced at Theo. "Not bad baby wolf, maybe I should start coming to your games more often." Theo winked making Liam's face go red. "I don't need..." Mason cut Liam off. 

"Hey Theo is that a new shirt?" Theo looked down at the white v neck he was wearing. "Yeah?" Mason nodded approvingly. "Looks good. but I bet it would look better on the floor of Liam's bedroom." Mason kept nodding. Theo gave him a confused look and Liam just face palmed. "Are you flirting with Theo... For me?" Liam shook his head. "Someone had to do it! I swear if I waited for either of you to make a move I'd die of old age!" Mason stomped off to his boyfriend, leaving behind the two boys. 

"He's right about one thing." Liam said while trying to look nonchalant. "And that would be?" Theo asked while crossing his arms over his chest. "Your shirt would look better on my bedroom floor."

**Author's Note:**

> I accept requests for Thiam! Just comment them below!


End file.
